Lucky, Hannibal et Negan
by NamelessCM
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire de deux jeunes hommes, au départ voleur qui deviendront pirate ainsi que de leurs oncle ancien vice-amiral de la marine qui suivra ses neveux dans leurs aventures afin qu'il puisse s'occuper d'eux donc il deviendra pirate lui aussi, oui ceci est absolument nul mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire aussi.


_Heyyy ceci est une fanfiction sur One Piece bien évidemment, il n'y a pas vraiment de prologue a cette histoire mais plutôt une sorte de présentation de mes trois OC qui seront impliquer ou non dans certains événements majeurs de l'histoire, pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe il ce peut qu'il y en ai bien évidemment je ne suis pas un dictionnaire ambulant mais je vais bien sûr essayer d'en faire le moins possible._

_Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution je ne sais absolument pas que j'ajouterais de nouveau chapitre car a vrai dire cette fanfiction je l'ai commencer a l'écrire sur un énorme coup de tête._

_Je reviens finalement sur la prologue, il y en aura peut-être une, mais ne vous attendez pas a une immense prologue enfin on sais jamais, sur ceux bonne courte lecture :) _

Ceci est l'histoire de deux jeunes hommes ainsi que de leurs oncle, l'oncle se prénomme Lucky, il a des cheveux de couleur noir corbeaux ainsi que de beaux yeux marrons et vint ensuite les deux jeunes hommes, des jumeaux pour plus de précision des faux jumeaux, l'aîné des jumeaux se prénomme Hannibal, il a les cheveux de couleur châtain et de magnifique yeux vert, tandis que le cadet des jumeaux se prénomme Negan, il a les cheveux de couleur marron si foncé que beaucoup de personne les pensaient noir et il avait tout comme son jumeau de magnifique yeux vert.

Lucky est un homme plutôt grand mesurant dans les un mètres quatre-vingt-dix, il a également un certains âge puisqu'il est tout de même âgée de quarante-cinq ans mais bon, c'est un ancien vice-amiral de la marine, il a quitter la marine pour des raisons personnelles, donc on peut considérer qu'il a une bonne musculature et qu'il sais également ce battre, il est bon au combat au corps a corps mais c'est un très mauvais escrimeur, il est capable de faire appel au haki de l'observation et au haki de l'armement, il n'a aucun pouvoir lier a un fruit du démon. Pour ce qui est de son caractère il a tendance a beaucoup râler sur tous le monde et pas que sur ses neveux, il est souvent obliger de se mettre entre Hannibal et Negan qui ont souvent tendance a se battre et enfin il est surnommer le justicier fou.

Hannibal est un jeune homme mesurant dans les un mètres soixante-quinze, il est âgée de vingt-quatre ans, il est plutôt bon a l'escrime mais il est très mauvais au combat au corps a corps, il a une très bonne maîtrise de haki de l'armement mais ça maîtrise du haki de l'observation laisse a désirer, il a un pouvoir lier a un fruit du démon, il a manger le fruit du félin version chat son fruit du démon lui permet de se changer partiellement (oreilles et queue de chat) ou totalement et enfin son fruit lui a également donner les capacités d'un chat, agilité, vitesse, etc … . Pour ce qui est de son caractère il est du genre très calme, il se bat énormément avec son frère ou plutôt il ne fait que rendre les coups que celui-ci lui donne et enfin il est surnomme l'escrimeur calme.

Negan est un jeune homme mesurant dans les un mètres quatre-vingt-cinq, il est âgée de vingt-quatre ans, il est plutôt bon au combat au corps a corps mais il est très mauvais a l'escrime, il a une très bonne maîtrise du haki de l'observation mais ça maîtrise a haki de l'armement laisse a désirer, il a un pouvoir lier a un fruit du démon, il a manger le fruit de la copie son fruit lui permet de copier les capacités d'autres personnes en les touchant ou bien en se prenant un coup d'un adversaire. Pour ce qui est de son caractère il est du genre a ne pas aimer écouter les ordres que lui donne son oncle, il aime énormément se battre avec son jumeau, enfin il aime plutôt provoquer son frère en le frappant qui lui le re frappe et c'est ainsi que les bastons démarre jusqu'à ce que leurs oncle en ai marre et qu'il se décide de les séparer.


End file.
